Episode 517
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 598 p.2-16, 19, 23-24 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.1 | rank = 2 }} "A New Chapter Begins - The Straw Hat Crew Reunites!" is the 517th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After two years of being separated, the Straw Hats return to Sabaody Archipelago. The crew members end up in various conflicts and scenarios, with even Nami and Usopp confronting an imposter Straw Hat crew. The Fake Straw Hats eventually, though unknowingly, meet Luffy when he bumps into his own imposter, causing him to fall over and gain an animosity towards the young Pirate captain. Long Summary Two years have passed and the episode opens with Luffy reclaiming his straw hat to renew his voyage. The beasts on the island have been tamed by Luffy. Luffy informs Boa Hancock that he is thankful for the food, but he does not want to marry her. On Sabaody Archipelago, Rayleigh and Shakuyaku discuss how time has passed and the pending arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates. Zoro interrupts them and learns that he is the first of the crew to arrive on the island. Meanwhile, Nami is sitting at a bar which happens to be hosting the Fake Straw Hat crew. The scene shifts to Sabaody Park where Brook posters are all over the place. Brook performs his final concert of a world tour. Sanji arrives on the island, locks on to a woman with cross-haired vision, and happily runs from several doting okamas. The Fake Straw Hats ask Nami to join them. Nami refuses their offer saying she is waiting for someone. Fake Luffy gets angry and tries to scare her by saying he is the son of Dragon. Fake Nami approaches Nami and warns her that she has a bounty on her head. Usopp enters and uses his weapon on the Fake Straw Hats. Nami recognizes Usopp and heartily welcomes him. Usopp tells her about the new weapon Pop Green. He gets surprised over seeing Fake Sogeking and even more so for Fake Luffy. Nami uses her weapon from Weatheria to produce a thunder cloud. They casually exit the bar as lightning erupts and does unseen damage. Fake Luffy angrily staggers out of the bar's smoking door. He commands his crew to find and kill them. Later, Robin is seen avoiding mysterious pursuers. She wonders out loud about Brook's concert and the Fake Straw Hats recruitment posters. Franky is seen near the Thousand Sunny; it is completely undamaged and he looks forward to setting sail soon. Tony Tony Chopper is seen walking and eating a Grand Bun as he comments that it tastes good. He is happier when he finds a cotton-candy vendor, though. Meanwhile, Fake Luffy encounters a couple resembling Nami and Usopp. He shoots the girl first and then decides to mercilessly shoot the guy she was with when he complains. Luffy strolls into the scene at this time. He is carrying an enormous backpack which bumps into Fake Luffy and causes him to fall over. Fake Luffy's anger is directed at Luffy. The episode ends abruptly with Luffy saying "Huh?" Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Unlike the manga that took a month to post the chapter, this episode aired the following week. *When the Kuja Pirates arrive to pick up Luffy, the red tiger is missing from his group of animals. *Boa Hancock's dress is colored red in the anime instead of blue like in the manga. *In the manga, Fake Sogeking fires multiple shots and misses. In the anime, his shot would have hit if the door did not close and block the shot. *In the anime, when Sanji departs from the okamas' ship he does not flip them off, just like Trafalgar Law's edit during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. *These are additional scenes put into the anime: **The scene with Marguerite is extended with her preparing to defend herself against the giant lion before Luffy intervenes. **Zoro's arrival is shown. **Franky arriving at the Thousand Sunny is shown. **The Impostor Straw Hat Pirates are shown entering the bar. **Fake Nami is shown stopping Fake Luffy from shooting Nami before she threatens her. **Usopp is seen entering the bar and paying for Nami's drink as they leave the bar. **Chopper is seen stopping at a cotton-candy vendor. **Robin is seen fleeing from her pursuers. Also, the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates' poster she is reading is spelled correctly, unlike the one in the manga. **Part of Brook's song "Bone To Be Wild" is shown. *This is the first episode in the second half of the series. Carrying the message of a new beginning, the background music for the previews now play We Go! instead of We Are as has been for the first 517 episodes. *In one shot, when it zooms into his face, Brook's manager is missing his mustache. This could possibly be an intentional error, as Oda also made this mistake in the manga when it zoomed into his face. *The voice actors for the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates shown in this episode are the same as the real ones, only switched around. **Fake Luffy = Sanji **Fake Nami = Chopper **Fake Sogeking = Franky **Fake Franky = Brook *A third set of eyecatchers premiered in this episode. *Pandaman can be seen carrying a large bag while Robin is being followed around Sabaody Archipelago. *The font type for the episode titles changed starting with this episode's episode title, to a clean-looking font instead of the original one with horizontal streaks across the font-face. *This is the first episode after the timeskip. *This is the first episode of the Return to Sabaody Arc and the Fishman Island Saga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 517 de:Shinshō Kaimaku Saishūketsu! Mugiwara no Ichimi es:Episodio 517